


Lost Boys

by Lispscissors



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Dark!Peter Pan, Jack Merridew becomes a pirate, Peter and Jack are similar leaders, Rivalry, Survival, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lispscissors/pseuds/Lispscissors
Summary: Lord of the Flies in Neverland, Jack compared to Peter, unsettling parallels between the two sets of boys.(IF you show interest, I'll write the story. Is there an audience for this?)





	Lost Boys

**Author's Note:**

> The Peter here is the darker, original Peter, who toys with his Lost Boys and kills them when they grow too old. He called it a Thinning, and killed any boy taller than him for fear that a grown-up would become a pirate.

The crash is the same. The boys are the same. The island is different. 

The plane crashes on a remote stretch of Neverland. Amid the chaos, the stranded choir boys meet the Lost Boys.  
First, however, they skirmish with the ticking crocodile, ransom an Indian princess, confide in possibly hallucinated fairies, hunt a Neverland boar, drown at the hands of a mermaid, try and fail to raid the Indian camp, and of course fight for power. And the ship who arrives, the "authorities" who at last rescue them? Pirates.

Ralph and a few others run for the woods. Jack fancies himself a pirate.

The Lost Boys take them in, toughen them up, and show them Neverland. Peter, of course, takes an interest in the newest pirate, with a fresh face and a cruel grin, who carries the hard glint of leadership in his eyes. Jack is a quick study and soon handles a sword with ease. To Peter's delight, the young pirate plays his games with a dogged cleverness and a remorseless sword.

Ralph likes the Lost Boys, but Peter's leadership is far too familiar. The boy seems kind sometimes, if a little too obsessed with his own power. The first Thinning, after Maurice disappears, Ralph becomes sure he has just run from one heartless egotist to the next. They even have a boar one night, and the Lost Boys dance around it, painted like Indians. It gives Ralph chills.


End file.
